A Time for Us - Act II
by Blue Trinkets
Summary: Lemon fic. Somewhere after Gwen's book, but before Armageddon. In a period of uncertainty and tumultuous times, two lovers build their lives together. A follow up to the first fic, A Time for Us. Hence the title.


**A Time for Us - Act II.**

* * *

Odin Sphere fanfiction by:  
Blue Trinkets.

* * *

 **LEMON WARNING!** If this is not your cuppa, don't read any further. This fic is more sex than plot and this is the only warning you'll get.

* * *

He was quite disappointed to wake up and find that Gwendolyn has already risen.

Oswald squinted as the bright rays of the sun hit his face when he parted the bed canopy. It was around noon, almost time for the midday meal.

Grunting he sat up on the edge of the bed, looked around for anything he could cover himself with. Oswald thought about the bedsheets, perhaps-he paused as he looked back at the bed.

There, clear in the brightness of day, was a small stain of blood.

Oswald sucked in his breath. _Gwendolyn._ Had he hurt her?

He had tried to be as gentle as he could, but the last moments were a blur of soul deep yearning, of intense need...Oswald cannot remember much else from last night but the feel of her, her soft cries, the sensual heat of her body as he thrust into her again and again, driven by the beast of lust.

The release was so overpowering he had lost his mind, he could only collapse against her, breathing in her sweet scent. "Gwen..." he had tried to withdraw, but could not force himself to leave the soft grip of her body. Even after the intense sexual gratification, he still wanted her.

And the savage beast that he was, he took her again. And again.

Each time Gwendolyn never resisted him, whatever he wanted, whatever he demanded, she gave him. And with such complete surrender that only stoked his hunger even more.

Even now his treacherous body was already craving her, even though he had barely allowed her to sleep, the first light of dawn already streaked the sky before he could finally let her go.

Oswald covered his face, even as shame at his lack of control chided him, he could not bring himself to regret last night. The selfish bastard that he was, he cherished every moment of it. But had he harmed her?

Worried for Gwendolyn, Oswald picked the discarded shirt at the foot of the bed and shrugged it on.

He quickly went to the bathroom and found the tub of water she had prepared for him. The water was no longer warm, but he doesn't have much time. Picking up a wooden bucket, he scooped water and dumped it on himself, then quickly soaped his body. His urgency to find Gwendolyn rising with every minute, he barely rinsed off the suds before yanking a towel from the shelf and hurriedly dried himself.  
Impatiently he pulled fresh clothes from the cupboard and cursed out loud when he buttoned his shirt wrong. Not wanting to waste any more time, he let the shirt hang crooked and stepped out in search of his wife, carelessly finger combing his wet hair.

He found her sitting outside, beneath a napple tree near the stone bridge. Beside her was a basket of wool and Myris was with her, showing Gwendolyn some strange contraption suspended on a thin rope.

"Oswald." Gwendolyn called to him as she spotted him from a distance. Her warm smile eased the tight knot of fear in his chest. Oswald found himself breathing easier. She didn't appear to have suffered any lasting harm from the previous night.

"Myris is teaching me how to spin wool into yarn." Gwendolyn said as he approached closer. "Are you hungry? The steamed salmon should be ready soon."

Oswald was about to say no when his stomach grumbled in disagreement. "I guess I am a little hungry." He said ruefully.

Myris chuckled as she handed the spindle to Gwendolyn. "I shall get the table ready."

"Thank you Myris." Gwendolyn said with a smile.

Looking at her husband, Gwendolyn laughed softly. "Your shirt is buttoned crooked." She said with a teasing glint in her eyes.

Oswald shrugged, "What can I say? I was eager to see you." He walked closer to cup her lovely face and gently stroked the curve of her cheek.

"Are you...alright?" He asked her the moment Myris was out of earshot. With no extra chair to sit on, he crouched beside Gwendolyn.

"Yes." She replied, surprise in her face. "Why wouldn't I be?" she smiled.

Oswald brought her fingers to his lips and closed his eyes in relief. He hasn't realized how afraid he had been until that moment, afraid that he has harmed her and lost her love.

"Last night-" He began, only to be interrupted by Brom's voice from the terrace, calling them to come inside.

"Let us go." Gwendolyn said as she picked up the wool basket. "I am actually quite starving." She said with a small chuckle.

Oswald took the basket from her and clasped Gwendolyn's hand. The questions will have to wait. For now, he simply wanted to bask in the glow of her smile.

-o-

The next few days, Gwendolyn saw little of her husband except during meals. It was sheep shearing season and they were short on farmhand.  
He would come into their bedchamber late at night, his hair still dripping wet, his skin cold as he gathered her into his arms but she didn't mind. Oswald would quickly fall asleep, he had been working so hard to run the castle, so though she missed him, Gwendolyn didn't want to disturb his rest.  
He would rise up at the crack of dawn, then head out to work. But no matter what time she woke up, he would always take his morning meal with her.

To support his endeavors in making the castle self-dependent, Gwendolyn spent her time with household chores. She learned how to dry grapes into raisins, canned fish in oil, made jams and jellies from fruits. Domestic work she never imagined herself doing before, still, she found the tasks oddly satisfying.

But today, she wanted to explore the attic. The old castle housed her mother when she fell ill, away from Nebulapolis. The air in the capital was heavy with smoke from all the machineries and the healers thought the fresher air in the forest would help. Gwendolyn wondered if she would find more things that belonged to her mother, the late queen.

The attic was dusty and quite hot. But Gwendolyn did not let that deter her. She found several expensive pieces of furniture with dust covers, chests that contained clothes, jeweled combs, old perfume bottles, and window draperies.

Not sure which of the furniture Oswald would like, Gwendolyn planned to bring him up her next time, and they could do a little treasure hunting together. Smiling to herself, Gwendolyn was digging through a chest of clothes when her eyes caught sight of her mother's old spear. The clothes completely forgotten, Gwendolyn reached for it.

Before her marriage to Odin, Gwendolyn's mother was the highest ranked Valkyrie...yet she willingly gave that up to marry. Griselda once said that it wasn't poor health that killed their mother, but a broken heart.

"Mother..." Gwendolyn said softly, sadness lay heavy in her chest. She hoped her mother is at peace now. She grabbed the spear and tested its weight on her palms. It was covered in dust and parts of it has become rusty. Almost with reverence, she placed it back on the weapon stand.

Her joy of exploration dampened by sadness, Gwendolyn decided to inspect the attic another day. For now, she has made a mental list of the things she wanted to be brought down.

"Princess Gwendolyn!" Myris exclaimed as the pooka saw her emerge from the door leading to the attic. "Where have you been? You are all dusty and...and there are cobwebs in your hair!"

"'Tis nothing." Gwendolyn replied, brushing off a spider that dangled down a lock of hair. "I was just exploring the attic. There are some things we can put to use."

"I'll have Brom order his boys to carry those things tomorrow. Just prepare a list." Myris said, "I will have a bath ready for you."

"Thank you Myris. I sure look ghastly don't I?" Gwendolyn brushed off more cobwebs from her dress. Dust floated like a cloud from her, making her sneeze unexpectedly.

Myris laughed. "Your bath will be ready in no time, Princess Gwendolyn. Shall I bring you some tea?"

"That would be nice Myris, thank you." Gwendolyn said as she headed towards the stairs that would lead to their bedchamber.

-o-

Her bath concluded, her tea finished, Gwendolyn stood before the huge open armoire and wondered which dress to wear. She was wearing only a thin undergarment, her hair still damp.

Just beside the armoire stood the work table that was a recent addition to their room. Darning baskets sat in a neat row, filled with various yarn, wool, knitting needles. Gwendolyn looked at the feather headdress lying beside one of the baskets. She had brought it down from the attic. Though frayed and dusty, she has kept it as it once belonged to her mother. Gwendolyn wondered if there's anything she could do to restore her new treasure.

She has certainly been learning how to fix things. Like sewing loose buttons or a pillowcase with open seams. She smiled as she saw Oswald's shirt folded neatly on top of a basket, she's still working on her stitches, but she can mend cuffs quite expertly now. Beaming with pride, she felt little amazed at how she has settled into a domestic role so effortlessly, Gwendolyn shook her head.

Away from bloodshed and ambitions of men...she found this life more fulfilling. Who would have thought that being with the right man would make so much difference?

"Gwendolyn..." His voice startled her and made her jump a little as she turned towards his direction. She hasn't heard Oswald enter their room.

He stood a little distance from her, with such a serious expression on his face that she was concerned immediately.

"Oswald...what is it?"

He swallowed, as if unable to find his voice. His eyes tracing the curves of her body, molded by the almost sheer cloth of her undergarment.

"What is wrong?" Gwendolyn repeated, growing more worried. "Tell me-". Her next word was lost as he pulled her close and kissed her with such fierceness that sent her heart racing.

"Gwen..." He said, pulling back after what seemed an eternity, raining kisses on her face. "Oh Gwen..."

She clung to him, realizing at that moment that she has missed him more than she had first thought.

The difference in their heights was never quite as bothersome to her as in that moment when she had to raise herself on tiptoes just to be able to kiss him.

Oswald must have felt the same for he lifted her and sat her on the table, breaching the gap in their heights. Despite the savage passion that marked his features, his hands were gentle as he stroked her legs, touching her, caressing her skin until she shivered with pleasure.

"I tried to stay away...but I can no longer do so." Oswald said, "Gwen...are you healed?"

"Healed?" She asked, confused.

He cupped her face, his fingers trembling slightly. Such was the force of his yearning, the toll it took on him to restrain himself. "When we lay together, I hurt you..."

Gwendolyn covered his hands with her own and shook her head. "I only felt joy." She replied, a deep blush creeping into her cheeks. "Tho I was worried...it...it would not fit." She laughed nervously.

"You bled." Oswald said in a low voice.

Gwendolyn shook her head again and searched for the words that would put her husband at ease. "I have shed more in battle."

The darkening of his face told her she chose the wrong thing to say. "Oswald, I am alright."

Just the thought of her hurt, of anyone laying a finger on her...it would be enough to send him to a frenzied bloodlust. The dark voice in his soul whispered again, telling him how easy it would be to exterminate them all. So,so easy.

She sighed and tried to soothe the angry clench of his jaw. "I have missed you." She said honestly. "'Tis been days since we had time together."

Oswald groaned and kissed her fingers. "Though it pained me greatly, I tried to stay away."

"Why?" Gwendolyn asked, her face showed the confusion she felt.

"I am but a brute." He sighed. "You've never been with a man...yet I...I lost control."

"I was sore only for a day." She said as she ran her fingers through his hair. Gazing into his eyes. "A sip of healing tonic set me right again. Oswald, I won't break." She tried to assure him.

It was a little hard to accept, though he knew that she was Valkyrie and had fought battles, the urge to keep her safe was overpowering.

"Never stay away again." Gwendolyn said as she traced the proud outline of his chiseled lips. Her blue eyes bright against the daylight.

"Are you sure?" Oswald asked huskily, he leaned down to brush his lips against hers. His hands traveled down her body, caressing her. He parted her legs so he could stand closer, resting his hands on her knees.

"Yes."

"Then...you do not mind me doing this?" He asked again, sliding his hands beneath her gown to touch her soft skin. "Even at this hour?"

Gwendolyn shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I am yours to take." She said simply.

Although she has never heard of people doing it in broad daylight. Then again, the subject was such a taboo among the Valkyries.

"Gwen." Oswald breathed, before claiming her lips.

She made a sound of pleasure as he stroked the skin of her stomach, his hands slowly traveling upwards to cup her breasts.

Gwendolyn gasped as he teased the bud of her nipple with his thumb, lightly rubbing.

He kissed his way down the side of her neck as he gently squeezed her nipples, making her tremble with pleasure. "You smell so good." Oswald murmured in a low voice, then licked the sensitive spot at the base of her neck.

He slid the straps of the gown off her shoulders so the cloth bunched at her waist leaving her breasts bare to his hungry gaze.

"Beautiful." He breathed.

Instinctively, Gwendolyn tried to cover herself, but he stopped her. She felt a little self-conscious as he continued to look at her, but the hunger in his eyes oddly made her feel powerful at the same time.

His tanned hand contrasted with the milky whiteness of her skin, as he cupped her breast once more.

Then he leaned down to brush his lips against the sensitive tip, teasing her until Gwendolyn thought she'd go mad.

A small cry escaped her lips as he carefully took the nipple between his teeth, then stroked her ever so lightly with the tip of his tongue. Desire and need electrified her body, sending shivers of pleasure coursing through her with each flick of his tongue.

"You like this?" Oswald asked, releasing her nipple.

Too embarrassed to speak, Gwendolyn simply nodded.

"Good. I want to do more." So much more.

"Lift your hips, my sweet witch." Oswald said huskily, tugging at the cloth bunched at her waist. "Let me see you..."

Though shy and feeling self-conscious, Gwendolyn lifted herself as he tugged at the cloth until it slipped off completely from her body, leaving her naked.

She thought she'd surely die from the embarrassment, feeling so vulnerable, she grabbed the shirt from the basket behind her and covered her lap.

"Don't be shy. You are beautiful beyond words." Oswald breathed. He tugged the cloth away, leaving her naked once more. He was utterly captivated by the sight of her.

Slowly he brought his hand down her flat stomach, spreading his fingers as he caressed her, trembling from the restraint. "I love the feel of you." He whispered. "'Tis like touching fire without getting burned."

His finger slowly caressed lower, eased through the silky warmth of her hair until he could touch the silkier, tightly furled folds of her soft flesh.

"Oswald." Gwendolyn gasped as he continued to stroke her ever so gently, she shivered from the unexpected pleasure. _It feels so good._

The sound he made told her she had spoken the words loudly. "Not as good as you make me feel." Oswald said hoarsely.

She cried out softly as his fingers discovered the tight bud hidden beneath, carefully as if she was more delicate, more fragile than a snowflake, he teased her. Pleasure pulsed through her with each stroke, bringing forth a sensual rain that slicked his fingers.

But when he would have explored deeper, her thighs were too tightly held to permit access.

"Open yourself to me." Oswald said hoarsely. "Let me see you."

Gwendolyn hesitated, too shy to expose herself in broad daylight.

"My sweet witch." He murmured kissing her lips, his touch so gentle yet his eyes burned with restrained hunger. "I will not force you. But I shall die if you won't let me."

He stroked her again, circling the tight bud, he shuddered in response when Gwendolyn made a soft sound of pleasure, making him groan as blood thundered through his veins, pooling between his legs until his hardened flesh leaped with every beat of his heart.

"Oswald." She cried softly as he rubbed the sleek bud again, sensual lightning stabbed her with each stroke. Pleasure unlike anything she'd known before pulsed through her.

So lost was she in the pleasure that she barely noticed how her leg willingly parted when he pressed his hand against her thigh, giving him what he sought, opening herself to him so he could touch her in any way he pleased.

Gwendolyn blushed deeper as sanity returned. Her thighs clenching in embarrassment, longing to hide her most vulnerable secret place.

He sucked in his breath as he gazed down at her. In broad daylight, he could see everything, the flawless paleness of her skin brought out the deep pink of her flesh.

"You are beautiful Gwen." He said huskily "So perfect." That he could still hold back and not rip through her body was a miracle. His whole body was taut with savage need, aching for the tight, sensual sheath that gave him so much pleasure.

No. He will not lose control again. He simply cannot. He'll never forgive himself if he abused her again.

"'Tis not abuse when freely given." Gwendolyn said softly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his throat. Oswald groaned as he realized he had thought out loud.

"No matter, I will be more careful with you..." He vowed. He kissed her again, sliding his tongue between her teeth to steal her sweet taste. Gwendolyn moaned into his mouth as his fingers continued working their magic. Rubbing her, teasing her with sensual delight.

She gasped as his finger slowly traced the tight opening with a finger. "Look at me." He asked softly as he teased the tiny slit with gentle caresses.

He watched her eyes widen as his finger slowly penetrated. Oswald couldn't hold back a groan as sensual heat and slick desire welcomed him. She was so hot and tight around his finger. "Does it hurt?" He asked gruffly. Gwendolyn shook her head. Carefully he penetrated deeper, gently stroking the soft depths. She shivered as pleasure raked her body once more.

"Spread your legs, my sweet witch...I want to taste you." Oswald said as he continued to rub her.

"Wh-what?" Gwendolyn asked, not understanding what he meant.

Gently he pressed his hand against her thigh. "Open yourself to me."

She did as he asked, blushing bright red as she felt even more exposed. "Not fair." She protested. "I'm all naked but you're fully clothed!"

"I shall remain clothed for a while." Oswald said, a teasing glint entered his eye. "'Tis the only way I can keep myself from simply ravishing you here and now."

"But-"

"Hush my lovely Gwen." He said brushing his lips against her temple. "Open yourself to me."

"That's my sweet witch." Oswald murmured as her legs shifted, giving him access.

Before she could protest again, he dropped to his knees. His hands pressing against her thighs, to gently unfold the secret petals of her flesh.

Gwendolyn's mind went blank when she realized it was no longer his fingers that were stroking her most secret place.

" _Oswald!_ " She cried out as he licked the tight slit at her very center. Her mind could not process what he was doing to her, but oh the pleasure he gave her!

"My hands are too rough." Oswald whispered against her softness, then lightly teased the tight bud with his mouth. "Yes...my tongue is better suited to worship you."

Her hands sank into his hair, unable to think, could only accept the incredible sensations his touch brought her.

She cried out softly when he slowly pressed a finger inside once more. "Oswald...I am coming...undone."

"That's it, my sweet witch." He breathed, taking in her sweet scent and addictive taste. "Come for me. Let me feel your pleasure."

Tenderly he sucked the tight bud into his mouth, and rubbed it with circling flicks of his tongue. His touch gentle as he stroked her sultry depths with his finger.

Unable to take any more, Gwendolyn's body convulsed delicately, repeatedly in piercing pleasure of release. Oswald groaned as he felt her soft flesh contracting, squeezing his finger in a sensual rhythm.

"You are perfect." He said, awe in his voice. He leaned down to kiss her once more before reluctantly releasing her soft flesh.

"So beautiful..." He whispered as he gazed at her face, replete from sexual satisfaction, her skin flushed pink. She was even more lovelier than before.

But even as Gwendolyn slowly floated down from the bliss that gripped her body, desire, hot and deep flowed through her veins.

"Oswald..." She said, her voice husky, more breath than sound. "Oswald I feel empty."

"Please..."Gwendolyn said, all shyness gone, eclipsed by the sheer need that made her ache, her fingers parting the dewy folds between her legs, opening herself to him in invitation. "Please..."

And with that one word she broke his resolve. He had no intention of sating his own needs. Had wanted only to please her...and perhaps punish himself some more. But when she opened herself to him like this, when her sweet lips spoke of the emptiness only he could fill...No amount of determination, or even self-preservation can stop him now.

The next moment was a blur, or his mind simply blanked out. When sanity returned, he was sliding deep into her body, sounds of beastly pleasure escaping his throat as he sank deep...deeper still.

She clung to him, her breaths punctuated by gasps as he slid his hands beneath her, cupping the cheeks of her butt as he lifted her to meet his invading flesh.

Oswald clenched his teeth as he fought to regain control back as Gwendolyn laid her face against his chest. Her breath hot and rapid against his skin.

"Are you alright?" He asked gruffly. She was still small and so tight around him, almost as tight as the very first time he had taken her. Oswald groaned as he fought to stay still. She feels so good, held so deep inside her he could feel each beat of her heart, the way her flesh tightened ever so slightly with each breath she took.

Gwendolyn made a sound but if from pain or pleasure he did not know. Oswald tried to pull back, but found himself too greedy to give up even a bit of the soft flesh that held him tighter than his own skin.

"Is it too much?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"I-" Gwendolyn gasped as he slowly pulled out. "No! Don't leave me." For the briefest moment, she had felt as though he would tear her apart but it was quickly replaced by a sensual rain of desire that welcomed his possession.

"Can you take more without pain?" He asked huskily.

"Yes...Oswald deeper...please." She whispered. She had never felt this longing before, never imagined such profound emptiness existed or that she would experience it.

"Wrap your legs around my waist." Oswald said in a low voice. "This time I shall come inside you really deep."

"Yes...yes please."

"Tell me if it's too much." He breathed against her lips before taking her mouth in another soul deep kiss.

Even as he filled her mouth with his tongue, his hips thrust forward, penetrating her even deeper.

Gwendolyn moaned as she felt her body stretching to accept his hard length. Yet she craved for more.

Oswald lifted her higher against him as he shifted her body with his hands, positioning her hips in such an angle that allowed him to finally, much to her gratification, penetrate her ever deeper than before.

Had he taken her this way just moments earlier, it would have hurt. But not now. Now she was soft and hot, and incredibly aroused.

He was thickest at the base, and she shuddered as he stretched her soft sheath tautly around him, the sleek bud of her desire rubbing against him with each tiny movement he made

The intimate caress of flesh against flesh as he slowly withdrew made her shudder. "Oswald..." she called his name softly, as he penetrated deep once more. He repeated the movement again and again until she thought she'd go mad from the sheer need.  
"You are going too slow!" Gwendolyn protested, drawing a small chuckle from him.

"Patience my sweet witch." Oswald said in low voice, but inwardly he'd been battling his own self for control. Quite a miracle he had been able to hold back this long.

He made a guttural sound when Gwendolyn shifted her hips, instinctively seeking the deep strokes both of them craved.

With a low cry, he began to move, knowing that once he started, there's no going back.

Gwendolyn gasped as she moved with him, meeting each thrust in a sensuous rhythm that made both of them shudder. She felt her hips lifted in his big hands, felt the raw power of his body even as sexual tension spiraled quickly out of control.

" _Oswald."_

His answer was a thrust so deep, and so hard it would have hurt her a moment too soon. But not now, now she was shivering, crying out her release as he filled her with thick, liquid heat.

Gwendolyn rested her head on his shoulder even as he slowly moved deep inside her, savoring the lingering ecstasy that still rippled through their bodies. She smiled in pleasure as he dropped kisses on her face, brushed his lips against her hair.

"I could stay like this for eternity." Gwendolyn murmured when she could finally speak.

"Much as I agree with you, the bed is more comfortable." He chuckled.

"Hold on tight." Oswald said as he held her against his body. He carried her to the bed as if she weighed no more than a feather. Without warning, she cried out and clung to him, her nails digging into his skin as she came undone once more. He had stroked her inadvertently with each step, the pull of gravity on her body ensured that he reached her deepest, most sensitive spot.

"'Tis too much." Gwendolyn gasped, still shuddering from aftershocks of pleasure.

Oswald went completely still. "Am I hurting you?"

"No." She shook her head. "You gave me too much pleasure."

He touched his forehead to hers and kissed her, loving her so much he felt certain he'd burst from it.

Still joined intimately, he carefully laid her down on the mattress.

"Don't leave me just yet." Gwendolyn said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You will have trouble getting rid of me." He teased in a low voice.

She tried to keep her eyes open, but replete and satiated, her body felt so relaxed.

Oswald brushed his lips against her forehead. "Nap?"

She made a small sound of protest when he slowly withdrew from her.

"Sleep." He whispered, gathering her into his arms. "I will be right here."

"Mmmm...love you...so much." Gwendolyn tried to stay awake but it was a losing battle. She snuggled her face into the nook of his neck and shoulder and gave in to sleep.

Oswald stayed awake a while longer and just gazed at her sleeping form. It felt like a lifetime ago, when he had experienced the darkest despair. But now, his days are filled with joy.

He resisted the urge to brush the silky hair on her face, not wanting to wake her up. So he caressed her with his eyes, lovingly, possessively tracing each supple curves and lines of her body. Her sheer beauty still stole his breath away. It was little wonder other men wanted her for their own, so much so that her own father used her as a bargaining chip. Fury rose in his veins at the memory, but Oswald quickly shut it.

 _She's mine._ And he will never allow her father's ambitions or any other man come near her ever again.

A familiar heat coursed through his body, and Oswald shook his head, almost in disbelief. He wanted her again. The insatiable beast that he was, he couldn't get enough of her.

To curb his growing lust, he forced himself to think of other tasks...like the flock of sheep that still needed shearing, or the new fish pen they have to build...new plots to dig for morel napple orchards.

They're in a period of uncertainty, tumultuous times. Oswald knew war could break out anywhere, at any time. But here, nestled deep in Elrit Forest, they have managed to eke out a living without depending on any nation.

And that's how he wanted it. He didn't want to rely on the outside for their food and supplies. And though bandits and monsters still roam in the forest, none dared trespass anywhere near the castle. His reputation as the Shadow Knight finally had some real use.

Oswald looked out the window and gauged the hour of the day. Still enough time for a nap before the evening meal. Smiling in satisfaction, he nuzzled against her fragrant hair, and finally gave himself over to sleep.

-o-

"Must you go to work so early?" Gwendolyn asked her husband as Oswald sat up at the edge of the bed. The muscles on his back rippled with grace as he twisted around to look at her.

"Brom is working on a new anvil, he'll be showing me how to forge farming tools." He said as he leaned down to kiss her good morning. "But the hour matters not, he can show me any time."

Gwendolyn beamed. "Then stay with me for a while."

Oswald brought her hand to his lips. "As my lady wishes."

The two lovers found their way to the bathroom, where they contemplated if the tub would be large enough to hold both of them.

"Only one way to find out." Oswald said with a small grin. He climbed in and sat down, leaning against the tub wall. "Come on in, the water is fine." He invited, holding out his hand to steady her as Gwendolyn climbed in as well.

"The water will overflow!" She said in concern, hesitating to sit down.

Oswald merely shrugged, "It will dry off." He tugged at her hand, inviting her to sit down.

"Lean against me." He said as Gwendolyn slowly sat down between his legs. The water rose up to overflowing, but his lips brushing against her nape distracted her.

He reached around to her front, cupping her breasts as he kissed the side of her neck. Gwendolyn shivered.

Wanting to touch him, but in the limited space of the tub, she could not twist around freely, so she stroked the hard muscles of his thighs instead. She heard him suck in his breath.

"Sore?" Oswald asked in a low voice.

Gwendolyn didn't really notice, she rubbed her thighs together experimentally. "A little."

Oswald let out a sigh. "I apologize...it was too soon, but I could not stop myself."

"Soon?" Gwendolyn said in surprise. "But it has been days!"

Still, she could almost hear him blaming himself, angry that he couldn't be more gentle than he already was with her. "You are just...big, Oswald." She fumbled for words, trying to ease his guilt.

"Big?" Oswald repeated, not sure he heard her right.

"Yes...you know, big hands, big feet...big...you know." She hung her head as embarrassment turned her cheeks red.

"No, I do not know. Where else am I big?" Oswald said, trying to sound serious but failing. He chuckled when she made a sound of protest.

He soothed her with tender kisses until Gwendolyn relaxed and leaned against his chest once more. Enjoying the calming water and the quiet bliss of her mere presence, Oswald felt like he's the most fortunate man in all of Erion.

But he wished there was someone he could ask about these things. He had been taught about seduction, for missions that would involve the wife or daughter of the target Melvin set his eyes on. But he has never been with a virgin before.

And never with a woman he had affection for. Before Gwendolyn, he has never loved anyone except his foster father.  
With those women, sex has always been calculated, or merely the means to relieve a physical need.

Never has he cherished a woman as he did Gwendolyn. But she also awakened the beast of lust within him. He had never craved nor wanted a woman as he did her, and...and she's suffering for it.

"Come back to me." Gwendolyn said, breaking his thoughts. "You are far away."

Sighing Oswald kissed her nape in apology. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" She asked as she began to caress his leg once more. "If you are worried about me, don't be. Myris said 'tis normal to be sore for a while. In time, my body will adapt...and.."

"And?" He prompted, tracing the sensuous curve of her shoulder with his lips.

"That I will be able to receive a man more easily."

Oswald went completely still. "No other man, Gwen. Only me." He said in a low voice.

His jealousy was irrational, has no basis. That did not make the violence he felt any less potent. He will kill any man who comes near her.

Gwendolyn sensed the turmoil raging within him and sighed. Slowly she twisted her body around so she could face him.

His face was dark, his expression a stony mask. But he shuddered when she straddled his hips, positioning her thighs on either side of his body until the soft folds of her rubbed against the throbbing male flesh that had ached from the moment he woke up and saw her smiling up at him.

It would take so little to slide inside her, just a slight positioning, a gentle push and he would be inside her tight body.

"There is no need for jealousy." Gwendolyn whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I am yours alone."

"Why not?" Oswald replied hoarsely, fighting the urge to stop talking and just take what she's offering. "Men would kill...just to have you."

Remembering Onyx, the Inferno king, Gwendolyn paused. There had been other men too who had asked Odin for her hand in marriage, most bold of all was the brute Brigan who had rudely asked her to be his mistress on various occasions. She shook her head, just the thought of being intimate with anyone other than Oswald was making her sick. "I want no one but you." She said honestly, meeting his gaze.

"Gwen." Oswald groaned, cupping her face with trembling fingers.

"Take me." She invited, rubbing herself against his hard length. "Take me now."

Unable to resist, despite knowing he must, Oswald held her tiny waist and moved his hips upward, gliding deep into her body with one smooth thrust.

"Yes..."Gwendolyn said, taking his hand and guiding it down her body, until he could touch the intimate place where they were so deeply joined. "Yours alone."

Oswald groaned again and kissed her fiercely. He forced himself to remain still as she moved her hips, seeking the right angle that would let him stroke her most sensitive spot. Gwendolyn shuddered as she ground her hips against him, gasping as the blunt tip of his hard flesh hit that delicious place that gave her so much pleasure.

Her eyes glittered with the depths of her passion as she rode him. Gone was the shy girl who sweetly surrendered her innocence. She is now a passionate woman, one who knows what she wants, and get it.

Her transformation excited him. Even as Oswald finally understood why men considered innocence a 'gift'.

To be the one to awaken her to desire, introduce her to carnal knowledge and know that only he has ever experienced her sweet fire. It was indeed a gift beyond price.

He clenched his teeth as her soft sheath contracted around him, her nails digging into his shoulders as pure white bliss imploded inside her, he felt each wave of ecstasy that pulsed through her as clearly as if they were his own.

Panting breathlessly, Gwendolyn collapsed against his chest. He rubbed her back with gentle hands as she shuddered from lingering pleasure.

"Good?" He groaned as her sheath tightened around him in response, squeezing him so exquisitely.

"You like that?" Gwendolyn asked, her eyes curious as she did it again. Oswald groaned once more.

"You are killing me." He said gruffly. "Sweet w _itch."_

"A witch am I?" She asked with a smile.

"My sweet witch." He agreed, "You enchant me, drive me wild with pleasure."

Gwendolyn moved her hips, making them both gasp as he shifted inside her. "Did not please you enough..."

"You were having so much fun." Oswald said, his eyes teasing. "I did not want to stop you." He laughed as the aroused pink skin of her face turned a deeper red. Not that innocent anymore yes, but a long way to being a woman of the world. He smiled secretly.

He leaned down to kiss her, hunger, lust burned in the pit of his stomach, and won't allow being ignored anymore.

"Bend over the rim, my sweet witch." He said huskily. "My turn to ride you."

Her eyes widened at his words, confusion and uncertainty briefly flashed in her eyes but she obeyed without question. He sucked in a harsh breath as her body slowly released him, the loss was so acute it was almost like a physical pain.

When she would have turned towards the rim of the tub, Oswald held her hand and brought it to his lips. "Any time...you are not comfortable with...anything, just tell me."

He loved her so much, he reaffirmed it again at that moment, he will never do anything that is against her will, no matter how much he craved for it.

"Love you too." Gwendolyn smiled, kissing him before she walked on her knees to the other side of the tub.

She felt instantly vulnerable the moment she bent her body over the rim, and then understood why after all their time together, he was still assuring her of his love, and that he will never force her.

Bent over like this, unable to see him, unable to defend herself if the need arises, yet completely exposed to him...she was utterly under his mercy. It goes against the grain with the Valkyrie in her.

"Still alright?" Oswald asked huskily as he waded through the water to kneel behind her. He touched the silky skin of her butt, stroking the round cheeks and gently squeezed them.

"Yes." Gwendolyn said softly, she wasn't sure if she felt excited or vulnerable or perhaps a combination of both? But she did not fear him.

"Touch yourself, my sweet witch." He ordered huskily, "Show me how you like to be touched."

Gwendolyn hesitated, for a moment unsure if she could do it in front of him. Oswald did not ask it of her again, but waited patiently for her to decide.

Slowly, her face flushed hot with embarrassment, she reached down her body, spreading her thighs just wide enough so she could access her clit freely. And showed him the pattern of strokes that brought her the most sensation.

"Like this?" Oswald asked, his voice hoarse. He copied the motion of her fingers, as his other hand stroked down her inner thighs.

"A little harder." Gwendolyn moaned, her whole body trembling as he stroked her in the way she showed but the pleasure from him was tenfold. "Yes." She gasped, "Just like that."

Oswald repeated the pattern, then leaned down to lick her soft center. Never had he done this to anyone, the mere thought had disgusted him. But not Gwendolyn, no, with her there is simply no way he could resist craving her taste, her unique scent, her sweet textures. She was like a heady, potent drug that sent his senses reeling. And he must have all of her.

Gwendolyn's mind went blank as she felt his tongue penetrate her very center. She gripped the rim of the tub as her knees nearly buckled. So great was the pleasure her knees went weak. " _Oswald."_

He murmured something she couldn't decipher, but it didn't matter as pleasure took over her mind once more. His tongue stroked her intimately, penetrating her in and out in a rhythm so much like the deeper, more invasive penetration of his cock when he took her.

She cried out as she came, but even then he didn't stop, prolonging her pleasure until she was certain she had lost her mind.

Gwendolyn rested her head on her hands at the tub's rim. Trying to catch her breath.

She was still shivering from aftershocks of pleasure, when Oswald rose up and leaned over her, trailing kisses up her spine to her nape. He wrapped his arm around her tiny waist, as his knees gently pressed her thighs apart.

"...inside you." She could vaguely hear him through the cloud of bliss that still held her in its grip.

"Yes." Gwendolyn gave her consent, amazed that she still has the breath to speak. She felt the hard contours of his muscles as his stomach grazed the small of her back. Positioned like this, unable to see what he's doing, with his arms around her waist, her body completely open to him, she felt somewhat caged. A sensual cage.

Oswald reached for her breasts, gently squeezing them and kissed the side of her neck as he slowly entered her.

She gasped as he filled her, though they have made love so many times now, he inexplicably felt larger than before.

And he was touching new places in her she didn't know existed. She gasped as he discovered a spot so incredibly sensitive, pleasure stabbed her like a sensual lightning.

"Right there." She moaned, gripping his hand. He stroked the sweet spot again, and again, until she came undone from the sheer force of her release.

Oswald savored the sweet rain of her pleasure for a lingering moment before sliding his arm beneath her stomach to clasp her shoulder, holding her in place. Then he began to move with such raw power and speed, unbridled, completely unrestrained, Gwendolyn finally understood how much he had held back before.

Unable to do anything in her position but receive, Gwendolyn closed her eyes and rode on the whirlwind of pleasure.

-o-

"How many ways are there?" She asked when she could speak again.

Oswald dropped a kiss on her lips before replying. "As many as we want. Though..." He scratched his chin as if in contemplation, "I am not sure if 'tis possible to do it while flying." He found it hard not to smile. Gwendolyn pouted slightly as she continued to soap his chest.

The water has gone cold, so the lovers hastily bathed. Their morning meal has gone cold as well. But they did not mind. They found they were actually starving.

"What are your plans for today?" He asked, sipping his tea. "Brom said it might take a bit more time before the anvil is ready. Shall we explore the attic?"

Gwendolyn absentmindedly tapped her lips as she contemplated, unaware how the action drew his full attention. Her eyes held an excitement he hasn't seen before, and he wondered what she had planned.

"Well, there's something I want to do." She said, "a little exploration, but I will need your help."

"I am at your disposal." Oswald said smiling as he stood up. "Lead the way my lady"

Gwendolyn laughed a little as she placed her hand on his arm. Myris looked at the couple approvingly, pleased to see them so happy together before clearing the table.

Oswald expected her to lead him to the attic, she had talked about the unopened chests there among other things, but Gwendolyn led him back to their room.

Thinking she forgot something, he didn't question her and simply followed her inside.

"Lie there and take off your clothes." She ordered without preamble. Hearing the words spoken out loud, Gwendolyn felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. She didn't mean to sound so bold, so...demanding.

Oswald arched an eyebrow at her, and whistled a single note. He liked this feisty side of her, but seeing her adorable face flush red like a guilty child, he couldn't help but smile. "I thought we are going exploring?"

"I am." Gwendolyn agreed. "I want to explore you."

Her words drove the breath from his body. In the space of an instant, the urge to tumble her to the bed and ravish her nearly overpowered him, but he held back.

"Explore me?" He repeated, his voice husky.

"Yes." She affirmed. "So take off your clothes and lie in bed." Her blush remained in place, making Oswald chuckle.

"You said you want to explore me." He said, walking closer to her until their bodies touched. "Should you not be the one to umm, unclothe me?" Oswald said wickedly.

"Alright." Gwendolyn said, accepting the challenge. "But you have to be still."

"That is not fair to ask of me, is it?" Oswald said lazily, kissing her lips lightly. "What if I want to touch you."

"No touching." She said, catching his bottom lip with her teeth. "You touch me, I lose my mind, then I cannot do much anything else."

"No promises." Oswald murmured, licking the side of her neck. "But I shall do my best to behave."

He leaned back against the pillows on the bed and watched what she would do next. This excited him, though many a woman had such interests in his body, he had never allowed it. Not Gwendolyn. She could ask him anything, anything at all and he will give it to her.

"I am all yours." He invited, hoping she didn't lose her nerve.

Gwendolyn slowly climbed up the bed and straddled his hips, fully clothed. She was unsure where to begin, all at once shy and uncertain again. She has gained confidence in her body with him, but...this would be the first time she would get to know his body in full detail.

"Since I cannot touch you." Oswald murmured, sensing her hesitation. "Would you not at least give me a kiss?"

Gwendolyn smiled as she leaned to kiss him. Cupping his face as he often did hers, her smile widened as she traced his masculine features.

"You are more handsome than any King or prince." She said softly.

"I am but just a commoner." Oswald replied, "A commoner who dared to pursue the princess of a great nation."

"I am so glad that you did." She whispered. Fate could have cruelly placed her in the arms of another man who does not respect her or hold her in high regards as Oswald did. Someone who would rip into her body until she lay bleeding and torn, her pride and honor in tatters, her spirit broken.

"No." Oswald said in a low voice, "Do not think of such things."

Gwendolyn's eyes widened, "Was I thinking out loud again?" She asked, laughing a little.

Oswald shook his head. "No, but I can see clearly on your face what was going through your mind."

"'Tis fearful to think of." She agreed, shivering a little.

"And my lips are getting cold for want of your sweet kiss." He retorted, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Only your lips?" Gwendolyn asked with a laugh, her mood light again.

"Touch me and find out." Oswald invited.

Smiling, Gwendolyn brushed her lips against his as she slowly undid the buttons of his shirt.

He made an impatient sound. "Witch. Give me a proper kiss."

"Hush, I am busy...exploring." Gwendolyn murmured, sending him a naughty smile.

Oswald groaned, already regretting his agreement to stay still and not touch her.

His body tensed up as Gwendolyn slid her hands beneath his shirt, tracing the muscular contours of his chest with curious fingers. The plain enjoyment in her eyes, as she touched him, was an exquisite torture in itself. He still couldn't believe that he was beautiful in her eyes, that she adored him in the same way he did her.

"You are so strong, yet so graceful." She whispered as she stroked the hard muscles that bunched beneath her hands in response.

She tested the resilient skin with her fingernails, lightly scratching him.

Oswald tensed up as she leaned down to lick his skin. Gwendolyn brushed her lips against his neck, there where his heart beat strongly. Tempted beyond belief, she lightly bit him.

" _Gwen."_ he groaned.

"Did that hurt?" She asked, concerned.

He shook his head, "Bite me all you want sweet witch. You could grill me alive and I would still be asking for more of your touch."

She laughed softly and resumed her exploration. "Are you sensitive here as I am?" She asked, lightly tracing one flat male nipple.

"Touch me and find out." He invited, though his voice was hoarse.

"Yes." She murmured, leaning down to taste his skin, tracing the outline of his nipple with her tongue. The harsh sound he made satisfied her.

The grooves and contours formed by the muscles of his torso fascinated her. And she followed the urge to trace each one with her lips, slowly going down on him until Oswald thought he'd go crazy from the sheer anticipation.

Gwendolyn hesitated at the waist of his pants. He waited with bated breath, hoping he would not die from the force of the need that ripped through him.

Her fingers trembled slightly as she moved to undo the laces that held the fly together. He was still covered by his underwear, but the thick ridge that stretched the cloth was unmistakable.

Slowly she ran her fingers over the hard length, making Oswald squirm. "Wonder what's in here." She said wickedly, prolonging the suspense.

He bit his lip to stop himself from simply demanding that she touch him there and now.

" _Witch."_ He groaned, his hips arching towards her before he realized what he was doing.

"Patience, my proud warrior." Gwendolyn said sweetly, using the same words he spoke to her before, making Oswald smile reluctantly.

Then unable to wait any longer, she tugged at the cloth and released him.

He was fully aroused, thick and hard. This was the first time she had seen him this close.

With trembling fingers, she touched him, almost reverently. "I was told that this...was made to punish a woman...to tear her apart." The tentative, slow movement of her fingers as she stroked him lightly nearly sent Oswald over to the edge.

He could not form any coherent words through clenched teeth as his fists bunched the bedsheet beneath him.

Her shy, hesitant exploration would be the death of him. But oh what sweet death it would be!

"You...are hard yet soft at the same time..." Gwendolyn continued, totally unaware of the exquisite torture she's subjecting her husband to. "Specially here..." She stroked the blunt tip, slowly tracing its contours with a finger. She felt Oswald tense up even more, but she was so enthralled by her exploration to get sidetracked. "Like...steel sheathed in silk..." She murmured, fascination in her voice.

Gwendolyn eyed his length and girth, shaking her head almost disbelievingly. He was thicker than her spear, her fingers barely encircled him. No wonder her sister called this a weapon of punishment.

She shuddered, had this been another man...No, she shook her head, she will not imagine such unthinkable things.  
Oswald had been gentle with her, despite his size and the passion that drove him, he had never harmed her.

"Was...was this really inside me?" She finally asked, almost in awe, looking up at his face.

Oswald's eyes were tightly shut, and the rigid set of his jaw instantly worried her. She released him at once. "Did I hurt you?"

His eyes flew open the moment her touch was gone. "Hurt?" His voice sounded rough, husky, and for a moment he did not know what she meant.

"Oswald..."

"I only hurt when you stopped." He replied, clasping her hands and placed them on his aching flesh. "Touch me, my sweet witch..."

Relieved to know she did not harm him, Gwendolyn resumed her exploration. Her friend had spoken of things her husband made her do, her mind shied away from it. But Oswald made no such demands, treated her with nothing but utmost respect and gentleness...would he like those things done to him? She wanted so much to please him.

Oswald sucked in his breath as she rubbed her cheek against his cock. He's not sure he could take much more of this. Her slightest touch made him shiver with pleasure. "Gwen..."

"I have always wondered what you taste like." She whispered, pressing her lips against the hot flesh.

" _Gwendolyn!_ " He cried out through clenched teeth as her hot mouth enclosed softly around him.

She was inexperienced, her touch shy and unsure but it inflamed him even more.

"Show me..." She whispered, her breath, hot against sensitive male flesh made him tremble.

Forcing himself to go slow, to be as gentle as he could, Oswald cupped her lovely face with both hands, and showed her what he wanted. Still, he held back, even mad with lust he will not harm her, not even if it meant his death. But he was totally unprepared for what she did next.

" _Gwen have mercy._ " He groaned as she stroked him with her tongue, exploring him with the tip as curiously as she had with her fingers before.

Control slipped with each delicate stroke of her tongue as she teased and tasted him. "Gwen...I cannot hold on...much longer."

"Hmmm?" She asked, almost in a purr like a satisfied cat. She rubbed her lips against the length of his cock, then slowly licked her way up to the tip.

"Gwen...I'm going...to-" Oswald clenched his teeth as her mouth enclosed on him once again, taking as much of him as she could even as she began to suck on him delicately.

He couldn't think any more, his mind gone completely as pleasure rippled unlike any other he'd experienced before as he came in her mouth.

When he finally opened his eyes after what felt like forever, Oswald saw her smiling up at him, her blue eyes bright.

"Gwen..." Oswald said, more breath than voice as he caressed her cheek, worried that he might have offended her. There was a drop of cum on her lower lip and before he could say anything her tongue flicked out to taste it. "I love the way you taste." She whispered, her eyes gleaming in satisfaction.

Impossible as it was, he was instantly hard again seeing what she did, at what she said. That she could affect him so would have been terribly frightening if he was not so helplessly in love with her. "You are the love of my life. Without you, I would have remained lost, rotting away in the netherworld."

Gwendolyn held his hand as he continued to caress her cheek. Such power she wielded over him, it surprised her that he would allow her so much control over him.

Before the lovers could speak again, there was a loud knock on the door, making both jump.

"Oswald!" Brom's booming voice spoke behind the door. "The anvil you asked for is ready."

"I'll-" Oswald cleared his throat and tried again. "I'll be right there Brom."

"Princess Gwendolyn?" Myris's voice joined Brom's. "A traveling peddler is at the gates, he has some interesting items...would you like to see?"

The couple blushed like two children caught stealing cookies. Gwendolyn straightened up and fixed her dress into place. Finger combing her hair into some semblance of decency.

She smiled back at Oswald who was tying up his clothes. "I'll see you at the midday meal."

He had a wanted a kiss before she left but Gwendolyn has opened the door before he could say a word. He regretted the intrusion that cut short their time together.

Myris and Brom stood at the door, the pooka looked excited. "Princess Gwendolyn, the peddler brought some pots and pans...and linens! Oh you must come see!"

"I'll be right there Myris." Gwendolyn replied, laughing lightly at the pooka's enthusiasm. She looked back at her husband once more before heading towards the stairway.

Oswald got up from the bed, and reluctantly followed Brom. Though he appreciated their help, he couldn't help but secretly consign them to the netherworld for interrupting his time with his wife.

"I have found four lads to help with the fish pen." The dwarf said.

"Thank you Brom."

The elderly dwarf looked at Oswald, "You look happy." He said in a satisfied voice.

The darkness that seemed to envelop Oswald was gone. Though he did not doubt that the Shadow Knight remained as lethal as his reputation stated.

"Indeed I am." He agreed. He has found love, he has found happiness. Now, he wants to protect all he holds dear. And most specially, his greatest treasure, Gwendolyn.

* * *

 **A/N:** The muse has been naughty. This was supposed to be a chapter for Meant to Be, but it grew too long to be a chapter. It's also kinda like a follow up to my first OS fanfic A Time for Us. But...that one was so old so the flow in writing might be different, so I decided to just post this as a one shot. Also, due to my long hiatus, I have no idea how to cut this story in different parts, so now it's just one long fic. ;)

I just got my ps4 copy of Odin Sphere Leifthrasir -yes I copy/pasted that word!- and boy though I'm 2 years late, it's so, so worth it! I fell in love with the game all over again. *_* Still in the second book, can't wait to get to Oswald's story!

A new text in the game indicated that Gwendolyn's mother has lived in the old castle. She was described as sickly, but I don't believe it! Someone like Odin will ensure that his children would be powerful warriors or valkyries so no way he's taking a frail woman for a wife!


End file.
